oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Lletya
Lletya is a city that can be accessed shortly after starting Mourning's Ends Part I. Eluned will teleport you into the city for the first time and give you a elf teleport crystal with 4 charges that lets you teleport back to the city. She will also recharge it for a fee, though this amount goes down the more times you recharge the crystal with her, like with the Crystal bow and Crystal shield. Additional teleport crystals can be obtained from killing the elves in the city, but they will only have three charges. Overview If a player chooses not to teleport into Lletya, there is an entrance from the rest of Isafdar, which is guarded by Dire wolves. Trees surround the rest of the city, making it the only way out. The city is filled with butterflies and lights. Players can learn more about the history by reading the books in the bookshelves. Lletya is made completely of logs cut from the forest of Isafdar. In essence, Lletya is basically one building, with a square in the middle. Lletya has two floors; a ground floor and an upper story. In addition, there is a ladder on the upper story to a watchtower. There are Elf warriors in the square. These can be easily killed, as there is an altar in the upper area. In addition, Lletya is the best place to kill elves as others are found in very remote areas. Also, there are elves that can be stolen from with 85 Thieving. In the northern area of Lletya, there are four sheep that can be sheared in a pen. The only notable NPC in Lletya is Arianwyn, who plays a part in Mourning's Ends Part I and II quests and is the leader of the rebel elves. Bottom Area Most of Lletya's attractions are on the bottom floor. Nearest to the entrance is a well, from which players may obtain water. There is a spinning wheel in the seamstress's shop. At the southeast corner of Lletya, there is a bank, and a flax field. The flax field is steps away from the bank, making it the most useful flax picking area in the game. North of the clothes is a pen with four sheep, which can be sheared. In addition, many of the NPCs in Lletya are found on the bottom floor, including Arianwyn. Stores There are a few stores on the bottom floor of Lletya that carry useful stock. As Lletya is in a remote region, they all tend to be well-stocked. Lletya General Store The general store of Lletya is run by Eudav, and has the stock of a typical general store. Lletya Seamstress North of the entrance, there is a spinning wheel and the seamstress' shop. The dyes are always well stocked, making it a useful place to obtain dyes. Lletya Archery Shop Lletya's archery shop is south of the entrance. Like the clothing store, the archery store is always well stocked, though the Rune arrows are especially expensive, even at default stock. Upper Area The upper area of Lletya is quieter, with less NPCs and things to do. If players Are playing the game in high-quality, they will be able to see the city below, which makes an impressive sight. The upper floor of Lletya has a couple functions. One of them is the altar, which is very useful for killing the elves around the city. Another is the two ranges, although they are not very useful due to their far proximity from the bank. Lletya Food Store Gethin is found on the upper story of Lletya, and sells different kinds of food. Watchtower The watchtower can be accessed by climbing up the ladder in the archery shop or clothing store, then up the ladder that is found at the top. It allows players to see the landscape from the top of Lletya. Surroundings On this map of Lletya, there are a few landmarks pointed out. *The blue line is the path into and out of Lletya. *The red line shows trees that open when clicked, if you're allowed in. *The green line shows some tripwires, behind which are the path back to the main path. *The yellow dot shows the location of a few aggressive Dire wolves. *The purple square is the location of 3 Magic Trees. *Eluned is often at the near the magic trees. Sometimes she will disappear for a while. *The cyan square points out a field of flax, positioned very near the bank. Unfortunately, the spinning wheel isn't as close as it looks, since there are a lot of walls and fences in the way that make for long travel time. Lletya is a very useful location for skillers. There are three magic trees not too far away from Lletya, which are rarely crowded. In addition, for people with several teleport crystals, players can gather white berries from the nearby spawn. Quests *Mourning's Ends Part I *Mourning's Ends Part II List of NPCs *Arianwyn *Dalldav *Elf *Elf warrior (Level 90) *Elf warrior (Level 108) *Eudav *Gethin *Oronwen *Sheep Category:Cities Category:Quest Locations Category:Tirannwn